Master of four, servant of all
by COShepard
Summary: Narrock has done much in his life: he's loved and lost it. He's slain good and evil and is hailed as hero by many. But to Remnant he is mostly seen as a wandering doctor much to his insistence. Of course no one actually believes such a thing.
1. Awakening

Waking up in a forest is not a bad thing for him but it was not his forest. When he slept the day before he was in his grove surrounded by what he nurtured through the years. The forest he was in now was not his forest for the leaves were dark and dying yet still vibrant. All in all Narrock was rather confused about the forest he was in and how he got there. Not that it truly mattered in the end he was here where ever here was. And while it would have been nice for some notice before his kidnapping to another forest, he was at peace for the simple reason of it being another forest.

What concerned him was the sky he saw, the moon he knew was not broken but there it was in the night sky several smaller fragments of the moon hung in the sky for all to see. So it was most likely he was no longer in Faerun… which meant a gate spell must have taken him to a different plane of existence. Not that it hadn't happened before though travelling to the elemental planes of air, earth, water and fire of your own volition was different than being gated around the planes. He would have asked the wizard or sorcerer that sweep him away why they had done this but he awoke alone to the sounds of nature. This was nice as now he could start to see the details of the forest in how little there were any animals around, other than the occasional hoot or the growl of a wolf. Although the growls sounded off for some reason… no matter now was not a time to think, now was a time for action and so Narrock got off his butt and stood up.

Wandering came naturally to him after all druids wondered many places in their lifetime. Though his adventures in many of the larger cities of Faerun made him rather recognizable which lead to very awkward getaways. And while the titles of 'hero of Neverwinter' and 'Hero of Waterdeep' were nice it mattered little to him since he longer liked Neverwinter and Waterdeep was still repairing last he saw the city. Still when he came across a river in the forest he followed it down river. Cities were not his favourite place but villages were as they still needed to connect with nature and hadn't built homes and walls with silent stone and wood. Villages respected nature and in turn nature would reward the villages with a bountiful crop or a downpour for struggling farms. So when he eventually found a village after an hour or so he was concerned. The palisade that surrounded it was broken and by the area around it there were no farms to be seen. The gate itself looked like it was broken from the outside which likely meant monsters or bandits had attacked the place recently. Still he was confused about his whereabouts so with little caution Narrock strolled into the village.

Humans. His like for them decreased dramatically after what happened in Neverwinter even if half his blood was human. Still the militia he found when he walked in didn't deserve this, his chest torn to pieces, arms missing from whatever torn him apart and left him dead in the middle of the road. Muttering a small prayer to the man he continued on finding more militia and villagers slaughtered as he walked through, stopping at every corpse to ensure they had truly passed and offered prayers for them all. Humans didn't deserve this; they were not responsible for what happened back then. Eventually he found what looked like the only not completely destroyed building in the village, Narrock surmising it to be the village hall. It was a large structure, likely would have noticed it if he wasn't busy with the dead, with doors looking more enforced and the windows being mostly intact. Likely if any survived they would be within so with no hesitation Narrock knocked on the front door.

It took a couple more knocks before someone opened the door, an old man wearing a mesh of leather and metal; a conscript for whatever attacked their village most likely. "Are they gone?" he rasped a look of pure fear as his eyes darted at what little he could see. Narrock had no clue what had attacked but they had not attacked him as he gave last rites so he merely nodded at the man who looked relieved. "Thank the Gods it's over… I don't know who you are stranger but please come in." When he entered he found what remained of the village; half in blankets, cots or on the ground with the other half standing guard at the windows or becoming pressed into being medics for the others. When the door closed only a few of the guards looked away to see him enters but none truly paid attention to him so he walked to the first body. Bandaged badly the man looked weak, panting as he tried to breath properly despite the wounds across his chest. Narrock pulled a flower from his pack and put it near his mouth, a nurse looked like he would stop him until she and others saw the shine the flower gave off. The man began to breath better, in through the nose and out the mouth, before he smiled at him; "Thank you" was all he said as he slipped into slumber. Narrock nodded before turning his head to the nurse and a few of the medics that stared at him. "Bring me your injured, your sick and your dying. Lay them towards me so that I may restore life where life may be lost" was all that Narrock stated as he shuffled towards another villager. This one had yet to be properly tended to, a deep gash along her right forearm, likely to lose it if not treated properly. He looked at the woman before smiling, "Take heart young one for I will mend what has been broken." Guards and medics looked in awe as a light appeared in Narrock's hands as he slowly applied it to the wound. Muttering under his breath the wound sealed itself with flesh reknitted and blood that was once lost was now replaced leaving no scar. He looked at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes and he smiled, "Rest young one and dream of a better tomorrow."

The medics soon parted as he went from body to body offering aid, several overcoming their awe to assist when he called on them for patients that had already been treated. He offered prayers as he used both natural remedies for minor pains and injuries and the light when he found bodies with more sever wounds. The others eventually snapped from their stupor and returned to work with vigor, hope however small ignited within them as Narrock treated another man who looked old but had eyes of someone who still had a fight left in him. It reminded him of Nasher, except there was no mustache in sight, there was however several cuts on his arms and one on his face. Magic was not needed for the arms, the ointment he created for several others would be enough, but the face would need a healer's touch as he proceeded to apply the medicine to his arms. "I thank you stranger," he looked up to see the man stare at him, "many of us would be lost had it not been for your kindness. When I am better I will see you rewarded." Narrock merely shook his head, "if I wanted something I would have asked instead close your eyes I will need to apply a cure to that cut." He stated as a light appeared again in his hands and applied it to the man's face. When it faded the man stared at him, "Who are you? What are you… an angel?" Narrock smiled, "I am no one of importance nor am I an angel. I am merely a very lost doctor." He stated as he went onto another patient.

An entire day went by when Narrock was truly done with everyone including several guards on duty that tried to hide their injuries and while the nurses scolded he applied cures to their wounds. The hall was quiet as most of the townsfolk were asleep but there was still work to be done. Narrock walked back outside escorted by a guard at their insistence that he be protected from the 'Grimm' whatever they were. Still he had one last duty before he could rest, "Tell me guardsman how do you treat your dead?" The guard remained silent as Narrock picked up the first body, a child no more than ten years old. Unlike many others he encounter the boy's face was at peace, accepting death… he wish he could have meet the boy before this so that he could learn the name of someone so brave. "We bury them but with so many we may have to cremated them instead but that's for the others to decide" the guardsman watched as Narrock carried the body to the hall before laying him down on the ground with his arms across his chest. Then Narrock preceded one by one carrying the bodies of the dead to the hall and laying them, he lost the guard after the third body. The man's wife had her chest ripped open but even dead he mended the flesh, the guardsman blessed him as he mourned. The lives of the living must be cherished but the dead must also be respected and given peace. He knew what could happen if the spirit is restless so he wandered through the entire village finding people he missed, blessed them and brought them back to the hall. By morning the bodies of 48 men, women and children lay before the hall. It was then when all prayers for the dead were done and fresh was remade did he collapse much to concern of the guard and those who rushed outside when they heard he fell… not that Narrock knew he was too busy sleeping.


	2. Ritual and Duty

Unless he was in some alternate universe where the sky looked like a thatched roof and the floor was wooden, Narrock came to the conclusion someone moved him when he decided to take a nap. Not that the ground was unreasonable, he was use to sleeping under the stars with nothing more than his possessions to keep him warm. Still it was nice of the townsfolk to bring him in but they were strangers and so he checked himself over anyway. First he ensured the eyepatch over his left eye was still there, it was custom made for his travels to ensure it wouldn't wear down before he did. He would have started checking himself over if an old friend didn't speak up, "No worries old boy I made sure they took nothing. Darn well spooked off as soon as I started talking hehehehehe." His friend continued to chuckle has he drew him from his belt. "Enserric please tell me nothing has occurred since I fell asleep?" The dagger gleamed, "They tried putting you in a cot but it ripped as soon as they let go other than that no nothing has happened." Enserric, when he met the talking blade he was held by an undead lord that occupied Undermountain. Not to shy away from such a weapon, he slew the lord and his comrades and learned about Enserric the Gray, a wizard whose soul got stuck in the sword upon his death. While he couldn't use him in his long sword form when he transformed into a dagger the pair of them became inseparable especially after all the money he put into the various upgrades for him.

He got up and saw that it was still daylight which meant either he slept a whole day or only a few hours. Either was fine for him as adventuring meant any idea of a sleep schedule was destroyed within days of beginning. So he checked his bearing and walked outside to where once bodies lay were gone and several townsfolk scavenged what they could from the ruin homes. "Doctor!" Narrock turned to see the man that reminded him of Nasher approach waving his hand as a few of the villagers stopped their work to stare at him. "Thank the gods you're okay after Garret said you collapsed, we brought you into rest, we didn't expect you to weigh a ton… also didn't help when your belt laughed at us when we tried to put you in a cot." Narrock did his best to resist grinning, "I apologize for Enserric but thank you nonetheless. Is there something you needed?" "Ah well we've buried the dead but one was the priest of the village and well I thought since you seemed to bless them maybe you could…" he trailed off looking down as he scratched the back of his head. "Your gods and mine are different would you and your people allow such a thing?" Narrock didn't care much but it was better than trying to give final rights and someone calling you a heretic mid blessing. "Maybe your gods will be better than ours since they allowed… this to happen," his eyes become cold and sullen. A man who has lost faith due to tragedy, one that many have walked along the same path, himself include years ago. Narrock nodded, "Take me to them and let me bring them peace for living and dead."

Narrock stood before the graves, looking at each mound and the small crosses that were planted before them each with a name carved into them. It was basic but with so much death in such an isolated area it would be the best they could do. To the side all the villagers came to say their final goodbyes to friends and loved ones. He nodded and began the Ceremony; villagers saw strange lights appear around the doctor and the gravesite seemed just a bit brighter than before. "Silvanus blessed Oak Father, this Forest Master calls to you. I do not seek power but guidance, not for me but the souls that lay before me. Their final moments were of fear, terror, anguish and for one acceptance that the end had come. Guide these souls into the great cycle Father Silvanus, guide them back into nature, so when they are reborn not as man but as beast, as bird, as life to the forest so that they do not feel that fear again. Where life that was taken give back to where life may be renewed." The villagers watched as the trees themselves stretch forth from the forest to shelter the graves to block which would do them harm. "May I be selfish for one of them blessed Father? The boy who accepted death, the boy not ten winters old, bless him with a life of happiness where he can frolic in the forest and know joy before then cycle begins again. Bring joys to those whose lives barely began." Narrock bowed his head to the forest; he knew Silvanus was a god of balance. He abhorred gods such as Talos for his destructive power and allied with those of Lathander who supported life. He was being selfish but for that boy, for those children, perhaps he could be selfish just this once. Both he and the villagers heard what sounded like an old man chuckling from the forest while the humans were bewildered, Narrock focused on one of the smaller graves… a sapling sprang forth. He read the name 'Bevil' on the cross; it was a good name, a strong name for such a brave child. From there a few more mounds, saplings broke the surface; Narrock bowed deeper to the forest, "Thank you Oak Father for your blessing and guidance." With that the lights faded and the forest became quiet just as it was before but the sun now shone through the leaves and danced upon the petals of the saplings. Narrock walked back towards them, "Was that alright?" half the village was in tears staring at either the graves or the forest. The man from before held out his hand, "Thomas Murdock captain and leader of what's left of our village." He grasped it, "Narrock"; he nodded "Thank you doctor Narrock for everything you've done for both the living and dead of this village."

A day passed as Narrock stayed with at the village hall with Murdock and few other key people of the village such as a couple of merchants and a wealthy farmer. Most of the time the village was packing up they decided that with over half the town dead it was time to try and group up with another village. The village most of them agreed on was called Baldrin although there were apparently a couple of villages along the way there. Marcus the farmer said that those were 'Faunus' villages and would never except humans. Narrock had no clue what a Faunus was but merely figured they were a subgroup of humans like that of aasimars or tieflings. Still they all agreed on one thing for now, the need for more protection. When travelling they could be beset by 'Grimm' or more likely bandits. Which lead to now, apparently a couple of months ago they lost contact with some 'huntsman' who lived nearby with his son and since no one was really in any shape to go venturing into the woods, Narrock volunteered himself to go find the old bugger. "I can't force you to do this doctor" Murdock said as the others looked at him from the council meeting table. "It's not forcing if I volunteer but I will need a guide. I do not know these woods nor do I know where this person lives." "Garret, you meet him yesterday, he can guide you through the forest. He was a hunter before… well before all this." Narrock felt a question pop into his head and felt the need to ask, "Then what is the difference between a hunter and a huntsman then?" "You're joking right?!" one of the merchants spoke up… his name began with an R but that all he could remember as he gave a deadpan look to him. "A huntsman… well huntsman or huntress are those who devote their lives to killing Grimm," Murdock explained. "They give their lives so that people like us can live in peace." "If this huntsman is alive than I shall tell him he failed his duty and the lives of 48 people are on him." It was brutal but with the basic explanation Narrock saw whoever this huntsman was had failed what was essentially their purpose. The flinching everyone gave confirmed the brutality but no one tried to correct him either. "I'll get Garret and you two can get on your way."

Garret thanked him again as they began walking into the forest, for his wife and for the others. Narrock simply nodded and continued following him deeper into the forest before something emerged from the bushes causing Garret to raise his spear up and take a defensive posture. The best description Narrock could give was it was similar to a werewolf but smaller and certainly less threatening to anything he had faced before. The pelt was pure black and had glowing red eyes. The creature seemed to notice them as its claws detracted themselves and prepared for combat. "Get back doctor, I will deal with this" Garret said as he prepared to charge. A good man but a fool nonetheless he thought as Narrock walked beside Garret and drew Enserric from his belt. Then it did something that confused Garret, it whimpered when it turned its gaze to Narrock. At the noise Narrock strolled forward with the creature trying to shuffle away from his approach. "Stop" he stated and the creature obeyed as Narrock grabbed its jawline and made eye contact with it. Dancing behind its eyes was something… it was hazy but he had a probable idea what it was. "How strange, have you humans ever looked into the eyes of these beasts? It looks like there is someone controlling them or at least guiding their action." "What?" was the only thing Garret said. "Indeed: pale skin, glowing red eyes, and black blood running through her veins. Tell me creature do you know who she is? Where she is?" The creature made no noise locked up in what Garret could only tell as fear but such a thing should be impossible; Grimm afraid of someone human. He heard of Grimm that continued to charge on even if a group of huntsmen were slaughtering their numbers. What about the doctor that terrified literal nightmares of Remnant? "No… useless" a quick flick of his wrist and the creature's throat was slit by Enserric and threw away the body like it was trash. "Hatred, angry… pluuuh this beast's blood tastes awful, it's all filled with negative emotions and has no sweetness to it. It's burnt tasting and it sucks" Enserric stated even as the blade eagerly drank the remaining blood of the creature. "Well… shall we get going?" Narrock asked as he stared back at Garret. He was sure of one thing; he was no simple doctor or priest.

They encountered a few more Grimm along the way the cabin but all of them turned tail when Narrock approached much the amusement of the doctor and dagger. Garret was sure that if the doctor truly wished it he could have torn through the entire village and no one could touch him. A man who made Grimm flee in terror was a powerful man indeed. They arrived at a large cabin being as least two stories tall and most of the walls being overgrown. Even with the old look none of the windows were damaged and the chimney was emitting a small trail of smoke indicating at least someone was home. Garret went to knock on the door as Narrock began admiring the plant life that was growing along the home… it also looked like the plants were eager to be touched but that was likely his imagination. After a couple of knocks the door opened to a young man perhaps 18 winters old who look surprised to see that pair of them. "What do you want?" he asked as he stared at them with suspicion. "We are here for Oswald and ask for his help" Garret replied as Narrock took up beside him. "No" he stated and closed the door before Garret could speak. He began banging the door again as Narrock wandered around the cabin to see if there was another entrance. He found it in the form of barely opened window, the hinges of it would likely alert the son of his attempted break in so there was really only one solution so he rested his hand on the windowsill. Where once Narrock the half elf stood now sat Narrock the mouse as he squeeze through the crack and made his way down the ground. He was in a room and from the amount of dust on the cloth and boxes it was likely a guest room. So he left through the underside of the door and took in the layout: the main entrance now had a chair propped against it was Garret continued to call and bang on the door, the son sitting on another chair eating what looked like soup as he stared at the door. He saw that the stairs were blocked by numerous boxes it was unlikely that Oswald was upstairs so he began checking under the other doors on the ground floor.

The fourth time checking lead him to his prize and the reason why they were refused at the door. Oswald was in bed barely breathing as a device seemed to be pumping air into him as well as having terrible lesions along his arms. Oswald was dying of a disease that Narrock didn't know of. He shifted back to human form and locked the door before sitting down of the chair beside the bed. Perhaps it was his constant gaze or the action of locking the door but Oswald stirred from his slumber to simply stare at him. "Who are you?" he rasped, "Where is my son Walter?" before breaking into a fit of coughs. "Your son is in the other room entertaining my… associate and I am a doctor." He continued to cough, "I've *cough* met many doctors before *cough* you do not look like one." Narrock nodded, "true I'm not officially a doctor but I am a healer." "A hack, I'll buy nothing from you snake oil salesman" Oswald said glaring with what little anger he could muster. Narrock stared at him with indifference, "48 people are dead." Oswald raised his eyebrow at him. "The village about 20 minutes east of here was attacked and while you lay here doing nothing 48 men, women and children died because you wouldn't do you your duty as a huntsman." "You- You dare lecture-" Oswald stopped as he coughed more violently. "There deaths are on your head Oswald, on you and your son so we came here to ask for your help in moving the village. Murdock spoke some words of praise about you but I do not see the man he spoke of, all I see is a coward." Narrock felt his collar grabbed by Oswald as he rose from his bed. "I am no coward, you know nothing about the life and responsibilities of a huntsman, and who are you to question me?!" They stared at each other; Narrock saw the lines of age welded to his face but he saw a change in his eyes, ones of experience, great battles and lost comrades. The eyes he saw reminded him of one of his old companions Daelin, a center of pure rage in battle but his intelligence of shone through as both a barbarian and a half-orc. His life was hard especially with the death of his mother at such a young age still he enjoyed learning about the experiences he gained on his travels. Oswald stared at the one eyed man and saw something similar in what he saw in himself, this man was no doctor he was a killer perhaps even a former huntsman like him, though perhaps not former from the small shine that gleamed out from beneath his robes. He let go and sighed "Even if I wanted to help I cannot this," he gestured to his body, "is killing me. I barely have the strength to stand let alone fight." "Then I have your word? If I cure you of this disease you and your kin will help defend the villagers as they travel." "Travel?" "They make for Baldrin village in hopes of teaming up with the people there." Oswald chuckled, "Sure if you oh snake oil salesman can cure me then I'll pack up everything and head out to defend the people from danger." Narrock stood up and moved the chair to the side before an orange light appeared in his hands; Oswald widened his eyes at the display. Again he muttered his incantations and prayers under his breath as he did days before with the others before pressing the light into Oswald body. At first nothing happened until Oswald could breathe easier, the dust that plagued his lungs had cleared. Then the lesions began to clear at a rapid rate, "What trickery is this?" "Need a hand Oswald or can you stand on your own two feet?" At first he was unsure as he planted his feet on the floor but he rose up and didn't feel dizzy or out of breath. He turned to see he was slightly taller than the healer, "Name?" "Narrock… Doctor Narrock to the people of the village." He nodded, "Very well I'll pack up my things and my son and we'll meet you back in the village in what a day or two." Narrock nodded, "Sounds good I'll go collect Garret and head back as he opened the window and hopped out. "Oh and uh sorry for breaking in and stuff" Narrock shrugged as he walked back to the front and dragged Garret away from the home.


	3. Travelling

The explanation didn't take long and there was no real need to convince Garret to stay, so the pair of them left back towards the village. Narrock knew and frankly didn't care about the looks Garret was sending him, he was what he was. To these people he was merely a doctor; to the Grimm or whatever they actually are he was a monster. At the end of the day either definition is correct as both certainly described Narrock perfectly: a healer and a monster, most however see those titles and think of one word that best describes both… an adventurer.

The trip back was uneventful until they reached the gates when they were ambushed but not by Grimm, but by _children_. Before either could say a word the children grabbed Narrock's hands and his robes and dragged him off to wherever they were going. Garret just stared as he didn't even resist the apparent kidnapping and went to tell the others the news, though he would only tell Murdock about what happened with the Grimm. Murdock always had a good sense when people lied to him so he would know that Garret wasn't lying when he tells about putting fear into living fear itself. With Narrock on the other hand, he simply followed the children, adopting an old persona of his as a teacher and mentor, one that he hadn't worn in years. When they stopped he finally got a good look at them, the youngest looked five winters while the oldest was twelve, then came the onslaught of questions. Turns out after basically saving the village the children that survived wanted to know all about him since the 'grown-ups' had been hogging him for the last few days what better way to meet than by doing a snatch and grab. He abided and asked that everyone sit down before playing two million questions.

"What is the light you used on everyone?" asked the oldest whose eyes had harden since sitting, likely seeing a loved one fall. "How did you do that thing with the trees?" "Who is syl…syl… the old guy you said?" "Do trees normally laugh?" Are you a huntsman?" Various questions bombarded him as the group of thirteen children finally released their undying curiosity and focused it solely on him. Patience and stern voice got them to calm down just like his old mentors did for him decades ago. "So many questions for someone as little importance as me, please let us do this one at a time and I will try to clear up anything your heart's desire, now for the first question I heard. The light is a cure spell; tell me how many of you believe in magic?" Several hands raised most of them from the younger ones. "That is exactly what it is magic, healing magic to be exact." "Magic doesn't exist, there is no such thing" spoke one of the older kids, a girl that look eleven years old. "Who are you child?" "Rose," she stated with her hands on her hips. "Tell me Rose are you so well-travelled that you can't believe in something as magic? It is all around us after all." Rose and the older boys scoffed but Narrock smirked. "Air, Earth, Water, and Fire, the elements that hold the world together and create everything around us. But there is a fifth element: magic. It is what binds everything together and allows others to harness it power. Do you not see it?" The children looked at the forest surrounding them, the wind on the breeze, the dirt at their feet, the sound of the river. "All that is, is held together by magic and we as people stand in awe of its grace. Nature is giving to us and in turn we respect it, it's like that at your village is it not? You harvest trees for homes but also plant more to ensure the forest gets back their own in time. Give and take, as some alchemists call it equivalent exchange, magic allows for the giving and taking when harnessing its elements."

"If magic is real why not show this whole equiv-whatchamathing?" One of the younger boys asked, his eyes lit with wonder at the every mention of magic. Narrock considered it and figured the adults would know about magic so showing magic to children wouldn't cause any harm. His hands lit up in orange sparks as he formed the best spell to show off. Fire arose from his fingertips before slowly crawling through the air, the flames dancing for the children as it began to take shape. The fire still danced but the framework was complete as the flames took the image of a sword, a scimitar to be exact. Every child was silent in awe or disbelief as Narrock checked the blade before extending it forward for all to see. "Flame blade, a simple spell I learned in my youth that helped in a few situations. Magic harnessing the power of fire and giving it shape and purpose." He waited as the silence lingered before the same boy spoke, "so cool." That seemed to be the spark as all the children began talking amongst themselves or staring and muttering while watching the fire. "But… but magic can't be real, it just can't. Nowhere in any of the books of Remnant ever mention magic!?" Rose spoke as she gazed in disbelief. Remnant, so that's what this world is called, how interesting. "And do you still have those books; there may be something you missed?" Narrock was nudging her, not physically but… he was new to this world, this Remnant. Lore and History books would provide at least some answers to where he is and what kind of world it is. "No, I couldn't have missed something," Rose stated weakly before getting up and leaving back to town. Narrock made to follow after dismissing the blade but the others would not allow him to leave so easily.

It was nearly dusk when they returned, doing his best to answer questions but it was a never ending wave of questions and explanations and most likely most of the things he said went right over their heads but they were entertained. After all that had happened to make them forget just for a while was better than anything he could have done otherwise. As all the children waved goodbye, Murdock waited for him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk threatening to break. "Have fun?" Narrock merely grunted as they began walking through the village. "We should have everything ready to go tomorrow and we'll leave once Oswald arrives. Thank you again doctor, I will find a way to repay you." Narrock waved is hand, "I want nothing Murdock; do not pay a man that has not asked." "You said you were lost when you came, how about once were settled at Baldrin, I can give you a map and point out all the local villages in our area, will you allow that?" He sighed and a thought struck him to take advantage of, "Throw in some history and lore books and you have a deal" Narrock stated as he held out his hand. "Deal," Murdock shook with enthusiasm not meant for a man of his age but it mattered little, an accord was struck and that's all that mattered.

It took helping with dinner to realize that his friends had returned to his side in the form of two blue eye-like flames in the fire pit. No one else seemed to notice but they watched him as he made his rounds ensuring that everyone one was feed. When he was done, he nodded at the flames and mouthed 'I am fine and safe, stay hidden until I need you' finishing with a smile. The eyes nodded and disappeared. Next the wind blew and whispered to him, "Are you alright?" He grinned and whispered back, "I'm fine really, these humans however have never apparently seen magic before so stay hidden all four of you." "I obey Milord." Narrock rolled his eyes before going back on duty; they never seem to call him by his real name. Not that he actually cared but it would be nice having a civil conversation without a million titles being thrown around like the ones he has with the village.

The next day Narrock was helping secure the harness of one of the caravan's to its owner. Without much in the way of livestock many of the caravans would have to be pushed or pulled by the strength of the villagers. Heavier convoys were secured by the wealthy farmer's stock of oxen and horses but there was going to be many convoys so the trek to Baldrin would be slow. Narrock had examined the trek to the village and estimated at least a week of travel if nothing happened, though hoping for nothing always spelled trouble for travelers. Narrock left the owner to secure his own cart; in truth it wasn't his but a widow's cart and with her two children they could not pull it alone, so he volunteered to pull it. As he got himself secured more caravans arrived and started to sort themselves into the line, with Oswald having arrived in the morning with Walter in tow, helping to secure him into the cart. "You sure you can pull this doctor, yer scrawny arms may not be able to handle the load?" Oswald asked a smirk never leaving his face. Upon arriving Narrock discovered the man had quiet the temper but he also liked joking… with everyone no matter the expense. It reminded him of Tomi, all he needed to do was divide his size in half and it would be like he never left. Narrock merely grunted in response ensuring his gear and his backpack was secured before waiting to move.

Murdock observed the creation of the convoy as Garret went to scout out the trail they'd take for the first few days. Garret told him what happened; the whimpering, Narrock's observation and their fear of the good doctor. Garret has never lied to him but even this was hard to believe though the description of the lady reminded him of what an old friend spoke to him after being incredibly drunk. It was very hush-hush but he said something about a black queen. Nothing blacker than one who would rule the Grimm came to mind after the description. He also watched the village converge and begin their final preparations; it was when Oswald came to his side did he realize what they had done. "Noticed it too eh?" Oswald asked as he turned to face the convoy. To a normal person it would look random but every convoy that had placed themselves in position was a glance or turn of the head away from looking at Narrock, he rested at the very heart of the convoy. "He saved the village and you, he has giving them courage and hope. I'm not all that surprised that he rests at the center of us all." Murdock stated as he pulled out his pipe. "We can leave whenever you're ready Captain' Malcolm said before nodding to Oswald 'sir." Murdock glanced at the gates to see Garret standing there looking at him before nodding. "Alright everyone let's move out!" He called as the wagons began to leave what was left of their village and head hopefully to somewhere better.

They had been in three days of the trek without to many complications except for an Ursa stumbling onto to their convoy on the 2nd day. The guards had made ready with Oswald taking out a bulkier great axe when the Ursa stopped and made eye contact with Narrock. The guards and Oswald were confused as the bear roared than ran away back into the forest, while Narrock smirked while catching sight of Murdock looking at him. He merely nodded and started walking again. On the third day or night rather they were a few hours from one of the Faunus villages while Murdock and Oswald explained exactly what a Faunus was. He was correct in that they were a subclass of human except they have different animal traits. He heard of the Great War and the massive amounts of racism that still exists even though the unification during the war was supposed to end it. It reminded him too much of the racism between elves and dwarves, in matters of war they'll help each other but the moment there is no threat they go back to cursing each other. They're rare cases when that didn't happen but it seems similar to what faces the Faunus. Still another side needed to be heard so he crept into the brush when many had fallen asleep, turned into a crow and flew away.

A few hours on foot meant only a few minutes in the air before he descended upon the village, the watch held no torches as they observed outside their walls. Narrock landed on the palisade near one that had what looked like cat ears sitting on his head. He merely meant to observe the man but as time went by the guard made his way beside him, regarding the bird that didn't fly away before leaning on the wall. "Rare to see a bird with two eye colours especially if one of its eyes is vibrant green" he stated looking at Narrock with vague interest, the bird regarding him with a stare. "Bet you're real smart too." "Caw" "Alright one caw for yes two caws for no" "Caw" The man smiled before looking around to ensure no other guards were nearby. "Okay easy question, do you think I'm insane for talking to a bird?" "Caw caw" "Hey I like that answer alright now for the more serious stuff, do you know what I am?" "Caw" "Are you afraid of us?" "Caw caw" "Those fires and smoke in the distance, are they humans?" "Caw" "Are they here to raid us?" "Caw caw" "Then why are they nearby?" he mumbled to himself as he looked back at the smoke. "Their village was attacked and are moving to another to find shelter" Narrock stated still in bird form.

A high pitch scream came from the guard who jumped back from Narrock to stare at him, while two guards one from each side came to see what was going on. "Dylan are you trying to get us all killed?" The guard beside the cat stated slapping him in the head. "Captain the bird talked like actually talked not cawing like usual." "Playing with the birds again? Birds can't talk Dylan straighten up your act." The sound of a throat clearing before the pair and the other guard regarded the bird, "You would be right if I were just a bird. Fortunately I'm not" he stated as the crow began to grow and step onto the wall, wings to arms, beak to face and the feathers shifted back into his robes. All three stared at him mouths agape as he straightened himself. "The humans were attacked and are travelling to somewhere safer as their losses were many." "W-what are you?" muttered the captain. He tipped his head a few times in thought, "To them I'm the Doctor, and to you I'm a bird, to the world… I'm just an adventurer." "So why come to this village?" "Simple I am new to this place, didn't know what a Faunus was so I came to observe. You have no torches… night vision yes?" Dylan nodded as Narrock gave a firm nod, "I see interesting now best if I go before the humans send a search party for me. Good night." Before any could object Narrock vaulted over the wall and transformed into a panther before sprinting into the woods. "No one is going to believes us" the third guard state finally finding his voice. "Nope" was all that the captain said.

No one had truly noticed his disappearance and the trek continued as it normally did, sauntering along old dirt paths and through the wilderness itself when need be. It wasn't until the last leg of the journey as the ascended a slope did something occur, something that made Narrock leave the cart with a guardsmen to find out what was happening. The guard merely stated that Murdock and Oswald were waiting at the front and that it might be bad. The walk took a few minutes to find the pair staring over the horizon at a lot of forest and the target of Baldrin. Even without the spyglass in Oswald's hand he could see something was wrong. The palisade had been attacked with chunks of the top stakes missing yet there was an effort to reinforce which meant one of two things; either they are really on top of getting repairs or there's another attack on the way. "Not good" he stated looking at the others. "We'll have to move faster to reach the village" Murdock began as he stared at the fires within the village. "If we get there before whatever comes back we can at least double the militia." "And," Oswald spoke, "with me and my boy they'll have a better chance than doing it alone." "Doctor I'd hate to ask-" "I'm already here Murdock, and don't worry I'll help in the defense but the safety of your own people is a higher priority. We can worry about Baldrin once we get there." Narrock stated as he turned to return to his cart. "Agreed. Alright everyone get moving as fast as ye can, we've got a new home to defend!" Murdock shouted as they pressed the convoys closer to Baldrin and whatever was going to happen.


End file.
